Doctor Who Returns: Relaunch/The Fall of the Doctor
Script The Army Clara is at the Papal Mainframe. Dad: Is he usually like this? Clara: No. He's never let me waiting for five years. The TARDIS lands at the Papal Mainframe and the Doctor steps out. Doctor: Clara! I'm 38 hundred today! Clara: What happened? Doctor: I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and aged, Tasha chained me to the TARDIS wall, I got a visit from myself, as... 38 hundred. The Doctor picks up a Vortex Manipulator and teleports to the TARDIS to see his younger self. After a few minutes, the Doctor returns with the Vortex Manipulator. Clara: So, you were visited... Doctor: Yes, and then I stayed on Trenzalore, fighting aliens, untill I stumbled and hit my head, and then I remembered. So, five minutes, I came here. Tasha died, and the little boy did too. Clara: So, what next? Doctor: Axxilegon. I love that planet. Grandpa: What about us? Doctor: I'll take you back home. The family Oswald and the Doctor step into the TARDIS, and returns to Clara's Dad's flat. Clara: Doctor. Doctor: Yes. Clara: I've had five years to think about it, and, I'm not coming with you to Axxilegon. I'm staying with my family. The Doctor sheds a tear. Doctor: That's OK, that's fine. I'll miss you, Clara Oswald. From now on, I travel alone. The Doctor kisses Clara, enters the TARDIS and the TARDIS goes off. Doctor: What's this? A message from the scanner. The scanner turns itself on and a Drone Dalek appears on it. Dalek: Your death awaits on Trenzalore. Doctor: Funny. I just told my younger self earlier about a big Dalek war. Dalek: This is not war! It is the end of the Doctor! 11's Last Farewell Doctor: You forget! Remember the day me and Ace fought you in 1963? The time you tried to blow up reality and I stopped you! Dad: Clara, are these those Marleks was telling me about? The scanner turns itself off. Clara: Don't worry, Doctor, we'll do this together. Doctor: No, we won't. I must die on Trenzalore. Clara: Time can be rewritten. Doctor: Not if it's a fixed point in time. Clara: So we just stay in the TARDIS. Doctor: No. You and your family go back home. I'll land the TARDIS on Trenzalore and go out. I've set the TARDIS coordinates back to your family home. Goodbye. The Doctor steps out as the TARDIS goes to Clara's Dad's home. The Dalek Primeminister is in front of the Doctor, as well as the Paradigim Daleks and thousands of Time War Daleks. Doctor: Hello. It's alright, I know I must die. Dalek Primeminister: Exterminate the Doctor! All the Daleks shoot the Doctor at once. Doctor: Always wanted to go to so many places. The Doctor dies. The TARDIS suddenly lands in front of the Doctor and Clara sprints out. Clara: Doctor! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Clara's Dad steps out. Dad: I'm sorry Clara, I'm so so sorry. Clara: Wait! We just did a deed for the Time Lords, right? Dad: Yes. We got regeneration cycles as a reward. Clara: I'm going to use mine to save the Doctor! Dad: No, I will. Clara's Dad gives up his regeneration cycle to save the Doctor. The Doctor wakes up. Doctor: Phew! That was a bit worrying! Feel the regenerations coming in! Daleks: Send for reinforcements, the Doctor is regenerating! The Doctor starts regenerating, destroying the Dalek ships. Daleks: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dad: Stay away, from my family Marleks! The Doctor stops regenerating. Doctor: Hair! Curly hair! Nice. Hello, Clara, hello Clara's father! Right then, Clara come with me! Clara: What for? Doctor: A tour across the universe to tell everyone I've regenerated! The End. Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh DoctorCategory:Stories featuring Daleks